The present invention relates to the sampling of soil gas and ground water, and more particularly to a multiple sample-taking apparatus for rapidly and accurately obtaining such samples.
Collecting samples of gas or liquid from specific soil depths with a soil penetrometer is typically done by driving a penetrometer hydraulically or by impact to a specific depth and opening a port or screen, and allowing a sample to pass into the penetrometer due to naturally occurring or induced fluid pressure gradients. The present apparatus solves the problem of obtaining a discrete sample of liquid or gas from soil adjacent to a cone penetrometer without having the sample contaminated with soil, liquid or gas from depths other than the depth of each sampling port.